


Early Morning

by goodnight-tae (SirenDreams)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, just a cutesy drabble i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/goodnight-tae
Summary: A moment between you and Changkyun during a date.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, crossposted/transferred from my tumblr.

It’s **3 AM** and you’ve stopped kissing after doing it for hours and both of you are laying sprawled across his bed. His arm is wrapped around you as you cuddle close, so warm and so content that the thought of moving is something you can’t even fathom. Your head is on his chest and you have to hide the goofy smile that blooms when he says “thank you for coming over. i know it was late, but i’m glad i got to see you.” and you’re barely able to suppress your giggle at the way he says it. Shyly, like it’s an admission he’s not sure you’ll want to hear. You mumble a thank you in return and snuggle closer, declining his invitation to stay as you plan to leave in a moment but sleep overtakes you. Next thing you know it’s 4:30 AM and you can’t believe you fell asleep on him. How lame can you be? Yet when you look down at him, all you see is a content angelic smile in his sleep.

It’s **4:40 AM** by the time you have the heart to rouse him- calling “Changkyun” three times before he finally wakes. Bleary eyed but smiling, his soft “hey” almost changing your mind. Instead you smile back, a soft “I should get home” all you say as you disentangle yourself from him. You sit for a few minutes to get your bearings as he gets up and stretches before fetching your shoes. He sets them by the bed and brings your phone and keys to you from where you left them. “I’ll walk you out,” he says, as you slip on your shoes and gather your things,

It’s **5 AM** and you’re driving home from his house in the early morning light, the sun just coming over the horizon and dappling onto the lake, smiling so hard your cheeks hurt. You’re halfway home and you haven’t stopped smiling since you got in the car and he disappeared inside the house. He told you he’d call you after you both got some sleep and kissed you goodbye. His hands had lingered on your waist and he held your hands after- so reluctant to let go, to let the moment end. & god, that kiss felt like more than you’d ever hoped for.


End file.
